


Marked

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Corporal Punishment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal have settled in their relationship and Neal asked Peter to be marked as his. Peter thinks about it.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Ritualized pain’ square on my H/C Bingo card and is set in the Peter’s pet verse

_‘It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience.’_

_Julius Caesar._

 

Neal is curled up against Peter. Peter can feel his slow breathing against his chest. Neal doesn´t look at him and he slowly lifts Neal´s chin so his face is upturned towards Peter.

‘Where are you, my precious?’

Peter gently strokes Neal´s back with his other hand. They played hard and Neal zoned rather quickly. Peter knows his boys is prone to subdrop, so he always takes good care of his boy.

‘Hey sweetie, are you still in there?’

Even though the room is heated, Neal feels cool to the touch, so Peter pulls the duvet over them. Underneath it, he strokes the fatigued muscles. He gives a slow lazy kiss and he can feel Neal responding to it. Neal sluggishly looks at Peter´s face.

‘There you are.’

Neal gives him a shaky smile, still trying to get a grip on his feelings and emotions.

‘You have been so good.’

Again the shy smile, Neal is so adorable when he resurfaces.

‘I want you to drink some strawberry smoothie, sweetie, the sugars will do you good.’

Neal drinks when Peter pushes the glass against his lips, but he doesn´t make a movement to take the glass. He is not ready to talk or make decisions just yet.

‘You make me so proud, Neal, rest.’

The settle next to each other and Peter adjusts the duvet over the both of them, dimming the lights. Soon enough he feels Neal´s breathing evening out in sleep. He thinks about what Neal asked of him earlier today, before they played. He asked Peter to be marked somehow. In fact it was the reason they played so rough, Peter got all turned on by the request. His boy wants to be marked as his. What more can he want? He takes out his laptop and starts his research.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is tied down on the spanking bench face down. The restraints are uncomfortable tight so Neal wonders what Peter has planned. Since he is blindfolded and gagged, there is not much he can do than wait.

He tried his bindings, but there is no give, and they stretch his limbs, so he has no wiggle space.

‘Calm down, sweetheart, do you trust me?’

Neal nods and grunts his affirmation.

‘You told me you would never leave me and I don´t want you to. You asked me the other day to mark you, well, I have decided I will mark you.’

Neal swallows and keeps still, he is wondering what Peter has come up to, it explains the restraints, will he be tattooed?

Suddenly he smells a chemical, and now that he concentrates on it, he recognizes it, it´s acetone. Why would Peter need acetone? And then it hits him, Peter is going to brand him. Suddenly his heartrate picks up, will it hurt? Probably. But will it hurt more than he can handle? No, probably not.

‘Calm down Neal, deep breaths.’

Neal takes a deep breath and is surprised when the first swat hits him, he hadn´t expect Peter to take the crop out on him. Peter takes a slow, steady rhythm and it grounds him. He stops counting and soon he can feel the familiar floaty feeling.

At first he doesn´t realize Peter pressed the branding iron against his buttock. His brain sort of short circuits, his overloading nerve endings not sure what is happening and trying for him to make the sensation stop. It is over before his brain catches up.

The pain is intense but not worse than he endures when they play rough. For some reason Peter doesn´t release him and he wonders why.

It doesn´t take long before he knows why. Once the skin bounce back up, the real pain starts and he moans around the gag.

‘You are doing so well, angel. The mark is gorgeous. I´m going to release you now.’

Peter unties him and takes off the blindfold. Neal has his eyes shut, but when he opens them, he finds that peter has dimmed the lights. He is guided off the spanking bench and on to the bed.

‘I´m not going to do anything about the sign, not yet. We don´t want it to heal too quickly. I will get you some pain relief and something to eat.

Neal nods while laying down on his good side.

‘Can I see it?’

‘The branding iron?’

Again a nod.

Peter shows him, it is a copper custom made brand. There is a symbol on it and Neal studies it.

‘What does the sigil mean?’

‘Our love for each other is strong. We will not drift apart.’

Neal can feel tears pickle in his eyes. His nerves are raw and the pain starts to build again and he can´t help his tears from falling.

‘Thank you.’

‘You are welcome, angel.’

**Author's Note:**

> Freeze branding is a branding process that involves the use of liquid nitrogen or dry ice and alcohol to cool a branding iron so that the iron may then be used to alter the hair follicle to remove the pigmentation or to remove the hair altogether, depending on the color of the hair. Hair in the branded area will grow back white. Freeze branding is used as an alternative to the more traditional hot branding. There has been debate whether freeze branding truly is less painful than hot branding, but studies conducted to compare the pain of the two methods have concluded that freeze branding is indeed less painful.


End file.
